


Clint and Barney

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Series: Literary Composition/ Composicion Literaria [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Big Brothers, Brothers, Child Abuse, Circus, Deaf Clint Barton, Experimental Style, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint growing up in the circus, looking back on his relationship with Barney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and Barney

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clint y Barney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303295) by [LlamaLlamaNewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt). 



> Written for my Spanish Literary Composition class, translated into English after the fact. Not my best work but I was experimenting in the style of Jose Marti and Ruben Dario in the Edad de Oro.

Clint and Barney

Clint did not like the pain. He did not like that his father hit him. It hurts. It hurts. His elder brother Barney liked it even less. Once, his father, drunk and angry, beat Clint so badly that he could not hear afterwards. That night, Barney woke his brother, so tiny, his face bruised and cut, packed a backpack of clothes for each of them, and they ran away.

Hunger. Hunger. So hungry.

Clint just wanted something to eat.

Two days since he and his older brother escaped. Two days since Clint could hear. Two days tired and hungry. Clint wanted his bed, but he was free of pain. He had his older brother; Barney, nine years of age, and so strong. Five felt very small in comparison.

There was a circus in the next town over. Clint never found out what his brother did or said to make it happen, but they were welcomed into the ranks of the circus. They had a place to sleep, food to eat.

The best thing for Clint was the days without pain and beatings.

He was never able to hear again. One ear was completely deaf, and the other, could hear only certain frequencies or loud noises. He learned to compensate. He learned a lot.

Clint learned to read from the Lion-Tamer, learned to cook from the Tight-Rope Walker, and learned to write from the Bearded Lady.

Barney learned to shoot from The Marksman when he was ten years old. Clint at seven. Clint had a natural talent. Barney was jealous. Clint did not want to be famous in the circus. He did not want this talent. He wanted a normal life, wanted to go to school, wanted friends.

Barney began to change under the tutelage of The Marksman. He was mean and rude. He bullied Clint. Clint missed his brother, his protector. Sometimes Clint wished that they had never left their father, as bad as he was.

He lost his father. He lost his hearing. He lost his brother.

It hurt. It hurt. So much.

He gained new friends: the bow and arrow; a talent that he never expected to have.

He gained a family in the circus performers.

He gained the love of learning.

Years later, after Barney and The Marksman left him for dead on the side of a deserted road, when he was much older and worked for the military as a special agent; he looked back and appreciated these experiences.

These experiences made him the man who he became. The lessons were hard, much more difficult than he thought school would have ever been.

He never stopped missing his brother, nor life that could have been. He always missed his brother, but he always would recall a time in when his brother was there, standing in front of him, face determined; A boy of nine years of age, ready to face the world alone.

He missed his brother, but he always had the memories of another time, when it was Barney and Clint against the world, brothers until the end.


End file.
